1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to chemical-biological protective equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved gas masks for protection from chemical-biological hazards, wherein said masks can be tailored or adapted for different operational capabilities.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Problematic with current chemical and/or biological protective masks is the lack of comfort and balance. Previously, chemical and/or biological combat masks were generally fitted with face-mounted filters for providing filtered air to the mask face-piece. Such combat mask filtration systems are capable of filtering particulate, gas and vapor hazards. In addition, some commercial masks are designed to permit the incorporation of additional face-mounted filters by stacking the filters in series, i.e., so that air flow passes through each filter before reaching the user, as required based on the hazard. Typically, these masks use canisters which may be connected to one another in series. However, these face-mounted filters adversely affect the center-of-gravity of the mask, reduce downward field-of-view, and interfere with weapon and display sights. Furthermore, stacking face mounted filters in series further exacerbates these problems and also adds breathing resistance to the wearer. Still other masks include the addition of a face-mounted blower to assist with breathing resistance. However, such face mounted blowers also exacerbate the aforementioned problems. In contrast, chemical-biological aircrew and combat vehicle masks generally have body-mounted filters for providing air to the mask. As with the masks referred to above, additional body-mounted filters may be incorporated by stacking the filters in series, or a body-mounted blower may be added. However, these body-mounted filters require a hose assembly that adds bulk, restricts movement, and interferes with body-mounted systems. Stacking filters with these body-mounted blowers also further exacerbates these problems. For example, stacking filters in series adds breathing resistance to the wearer, which has already been increased with the addition of a hose assembly.
Thus, there is a need for improved chemical-biological protective masks which can provide a balanced center-of-gravity, greater field-of-view and comfort, and decreased breathing resistance and stress on the wearer. The present invention addresses these and other needs.